


Take My Whole Life Too

by Minxchester



Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Untouched, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Master/Pet, Memories, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sam's first time, Shared Orgasms, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, everyone is in love here y'all know the drill, goodbye 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxchester/pseuds/Minxchester
Summary: “'So, you want to be treated like my sweet little brother when he was a not-so-innocent virgin?'”Title from "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis, because obvi.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: A Criminally Hot Love Story [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/260848
Comments: 37
Kudos: 127





	Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I seriously hate that I didn't post this on New Year's Eve, because it's the "bye 2019, with part 19, wincest nostalgia" piece.  
> 2\. I fucking love this piece.

“Master?”

Dean glanced up from his book, smiling when he found Cas looking over at him over the screen of his tablet. When he saw that he had his Dom’s attention, Cas set the iPad aside on the bedside table and rolled onto his belly into the middle of the bed, propping his chin on one fist as he regarded the other man.

“Normally I’d wait till Sam and Gabriel are back to nudge for a scene, but the idea that’s been percolating in my brain is kinda a two-man deal.” Cas hummed as Dean reached out to caress his cheek with one thumb, tilting contentedly into the gentle touch.

“‘Percolatin’, huh?” Dean repeated, chuckling. “Hundred dollar word there, handsome. Alright, what’s this two-man playtime that you want to share with your Master?”

Cas tipped his face to catch the stroking thumb between his lips, sucking lightly, innocence and affection and more intimate promise forever-intertwined in his mannerisms when it came to Dean. “Well...remember when Gabe got curious about the first time you and Sam took on a third player? And you told us the story, with Sam’s... _ practical _ demonstration included?”

Dean began to grin a little more lasciviously, sensing that this was at least going in a direction he’d like, even if he couldn’t predict the details just yet. “Uh-huh.”

“Well.” Cas licked his lips, batting his lashes in teasing nonchalance. “I was daydreaming about that, and then I started wondering about things a little farther back. I mean, that particular, delicious recollection started off with you already fucking Sam--you were, by then, right?”

Dean snorted a laugh. “By the time he was a junior in college--yeah, yeah, we’d been fuckin’ for a long while. I didn’t just spring that bit of cock-Shibari on him without ample warm-up time and play.”

Cas chuckled, tugging the sheets down a little over Dean’s bare torso in order to trace his fingertips in mindless patterns and circles over his Dom’s skin. “I’d assume not--and, on that note, I beg you to let us try that. Want you to tie my cock and balls up the same way.” He grinned as Dean’s eyes darkened hungrily at the very thought. “But not just yet--I mean, if you didn’t do it the very first time that you fucked Sam...”

“Ah...” Dean huffed a laugh, finally bookmarking his novel and setting it aside, far more intrigued by the opportunity right in front of him. “Is that the story-time you’re lookin’ to replicate, angel?” 

When Cas merely pouted oh-so-blamelessly, Dean pressed his bottom lip down, chuckling when Cas’ tongue darted out to lap at his skin. “So, you want to be treated like my sweet little brother when he was a not-so-innocent virgin?” Cas’ sharp inhalation, and the way his pupils dilated, was more than answer enough, making Dean laugh.

“Well, now, it is a very good story,” he purred, shifting onto his side. Cas scooted closer at once, still on his stomach, and Dean grinned as he placed one hand on Cas’ shoulder and gently caressed down his back, following the lines of his ribs towards the curve of his hip. “And it started rather similarly to our current position...”

_ Sam slid into the bed with a soft sigh, shimmying until he could press up against Dean’s back. “Your clothes are cold,” Dean muttered, though his smile was audible in his voice. “C’mon, Sammy, ‘s like 2am. If you’re gonna crawl in with me you gotta ditch the clothes that feel like ice. Gonna wake me up.” _

_ “It’s  _ **_maybe_ ** _ 60 degrees outside,” Sam retorted, grinning as he snuggled closer and pressed his lips to the back of Dean’s neck, warming them while making his older brother shudder and whine softly. “And besides, maybe I wanted to wake you up.” _

_ “Be a lot fuckin’ nicer if you did it with your hot mouth and not your cold skin,” Dean grumbled. “Where were you, anyway?” _

_ Sam paused, then smiled faintly. “I went back to re-evaluate if I was right about the security shifts at the bank on Main Street.” He felt Dean go still, waiting, and Sam hummed softly. “I was.” _

_ “So you still want to--” _

_ “Yeah.” Sam’s arm slid around his waist, tugging, and they rolled and wriggled around a bit until Dean was facing him, pushing himself up on one elbow, while Sam continued curling in towards his body heat like an oversized cat; he’d be purring if he could. “I think we’re ready, De. And besides, we could use the money. We can just bounce town afterward.” _

_ Dean chuckled, reaching out to card his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Fair enough. Yeah, alright, Sammy. Let’s give armed robbery a shot.” Looking down at his brother, his smirk softened, and Dean leaned forward to kiss him firmly. “Fuckin’ adore you, ya know that?” _

_ “Mm-hmm.” Sam preened under the kiss and the words, his eyes bright as he returned Dean’s gaze. “And y’know, there’s something else we’ve talked about and not done yet. But I’m ready for it, too.” _

_ Dean sucked in a breath, going still again. “Sam...” _

_ His brother nuzzled closer, mouth unerringly finding Dean’s pulse point at his throat, and sucking and nibbling at it lightly. “C’mon. You’ve had your tongue, and your fingers inside me...made me wear plugs of all sizes...” He bit down marginally harder, sucking a hickey just above Dean’s collarbone, making the older man groan softly. “I think it’s about fucking time I got to actually ride your dick.” _

Cas let out an appreciative hum, pushing up enough to press his mouth to the same spot that Sam had marked, once upon a time. And many, many times afterward. “That’s how it went the first time? He rode you?”

Dean smiled, petting his hand through Cas’ thick, dark hair. “Just to start. I was anxious about hurtin’ him, I admit. He had taken toys and fingers, plenty of times, but a cock’s a different experience. I wanted him to feel in control of how he was taken, at least until he got comfortable.”

_ Dean tugged at the fistfuls of Sam’s hair that he held, maneuvering him up and over until he straddled Dean’s hips. “Alright, but once you’ve adjusted I’m gonna change the position. I’ve been dreamin’ of shovin’ your face into the bed and pounding your ass since--well, fuckin’ forever.” _

_ Sam’s grin turned a little feral. “Since before you and Cassie started my ‘education?’” _

_ “Yep. Now get your fuckin’ clothes off.” _

_ Scrambling to obey, Sam wrestled out of his t-shirt and jeans, and Dean enjoyed that rather frantic performance as he worked his briefs off from beneath the blankets, tossing them aside. “You prepped at all?” _

_ His brother smirked, and Dean knew he was about to curse the younger man’s ingenuity. “Might’ve enjoyed myself a little in the car before coming back,” Sam confirmed airily, climbing back onto the bed over Dean, who drank in the view of Sam’s bare body as if he had never seen it before. To be fair, it did feel different every time--and Sam was growing still, his body filling out, puppy fat shifting to hard muscle, long lean lines that Dean just wanted to worship with his hands, mouth, and cock. _

_ And he would. _

_ “Yeah? Just a little foreplay, or--” Dean’s voice cut off as Sam straddled him again, and he was able to reach back behind his brother’s balls, feeling the lube-slickness that he had anticipated--and the hard, prominent shape of their largest plug. It was more of a goddamn dildo, long enough to guarantee prostate stimulation whenever Sam wore it while out and about. _

_ “Jesus,” Dean growled. “When?” _

_ “After checking the scene, before driving back,” Sam said smugly. “Fuck, Dean, I’m  _ **_aching_ ** _. Please. I need you to fuck me.” _

_ “Alright, you cocky little shit.” Dean kicked the sheets aside, and Sam went slinking down the length of his body immediately, straddling Dean’s legs and dropping down to take Dean’s cock into his mouth without an ounce of hesitation. _

_ Dean groaned louder, working hard not to buck up into Sam’s mouth--he didn’t need to get too close, too fast, not this time. He’d have a far better hole to slam into in a moment. _

_ Getting the shaft thoroughly slick with saliva, Sam drew off after just a few minutes of bobbing his head, and he grinned at the way Dean moaned when he licked his bitten-pink lips. “Do you want me to--” _

_ “Get the fuck up here.”  _

_ Sam obeyed promptly, prowling back up while Dean shifted himself lower, until Sam was positioned perfectly with his hole above his brother’s mouth. Dean worked the plug out slowly, making sure that it was still lubed enough not to hurt as it was removed; the instant he had it free, he tossed it aside and grabbed Sam’s ass with both hands, yanking him down so that Dean could bury his tongue in his brother’s entrance, ignoring the sticky sweetness of their strawberry-flavored lube as he sucked and licked to make sure Sam was open enough for him. _

“Sounds like Sam got a damn good first fuck,” Cas laughed, tugging the sheets out of his way in order to mimic Sam’s place on top of the older Winchester. “Was this time only unique because you hadn’t given him your cock yet?”

“Yeah.” Dean’s voice was breathy, distracted as he watched his pet settle on top of him. “To the shock of all who know us, I waited till he was legal before I actually fucked ‘im.”

Cas grinned, reaching behind himself to check his own entrance. “I won’t need to ride your tongue...and ‘sides, you need your mouth in order to keep telling the story. But I can certainly recreate this part...” He inched his way down his Dom’s body, taking Dean’s cock all the way into his throat in one smooth motion, making Dean curse through gritted teeth before forcing himself to press on with the memory.

_ “Dean--De, let me move back down...” _

_ Dean huffed a laugh. “You know fuckin’ well I could eat your ass out all goddamn night, Sammy.” _

_ His brother chuckled breathlessly, grabbing at Dean’s hair to force his mouth away from his hole. “And I’d normally say  _ **_fuck_ ** _ yes to that, but I’ve got much more interesting plans for my ass tonight...”  _

_ Relenting, Dean let him go, and Sam rearranged himself so that he was once more poised over Dean’s cock, muscular thighs spread around his big brother’s hips. “Okay. Let me...” He gave Dean’s cock a few leisurely strokes, spit and lube easing the friction, then placed the head carefully at his own entrance before peeking up at his brother’s face. “De?” _

_ “Do it.” Dean tore his eyes from the sight of his cock poised and ready to enter Sam’s body, lifting his gaze to stare hungrily at Sam’s face. “I’ll have my turn givin’ you a proper good time, baby boy. Right now...I just want you to enjoy your first time getting stuffed full with a thick cock.” _

_ “Mm, so self-assured,” Sam cracked, effortlessly batting away the hand that Dean swung to give his face a teasing swat. “But you’re right, it is fucking thick. And long...” He began easing down, slowing as the glans pushed past the first ring of muscle. “Shit...De...” Meeting his brother’s gaze, Sam inhaled and smiled; then he rocked his hips, working himself down to take the intrusion slowly and steadily. “God--I know it’s thick, always makes me choke, but this--this is--” _

_ “Different,” Dean agreed, his voice low and ragged and rough. “Sometimes better. But so fuckin’ surreal, huh?” _

_ “Yeah.” Sam rolled his hips, and desperate groans were punched out of both of them as he finally bottomed out. “Mother _ **_fucker_ ** _ , that is...the best thing...I’ve ever felt.” _

_ Dean smirked, reaching back to give Sam’s ass a playful smack. “Our next category of lessons is going to be focusing on dominance. You think being split open on a cock feels good, wait till you’re gettin’ your dick wet with a sweet, submissive little thing.” He laughed at the lust-struck expression that crossed Sam’s face, shooting him a wink. “Like how Cassie was for me--and really, how you were for both of us.” _

_ “Shit,” Sam moaned, planting his hands on Dean’s chest and using his legs to lift himself up before dropping back down onto Dean’s cock. “Yeah--fuck, that felt amazing.” He grinned, and Dean growled out a curse as he felt Sam’s inner muscles clench down. “Maybe we can--share someone again, so you can show me how it looks.” _

Following the thread of the story, Cas slunk back up Dean’s body and made quick work of sinking down, taking Dean balls-deep inside his ass in one smooth stroke, grinning at the raw sound of pleasure that it forced out of his Master’s mouth. “And that--suggestion led to K-Kevin, right?” he asked, panting as he rocked himself up and down, using Dean to fuck himself. “He was the first--shared--third since Cassie?”

“Yeah,” Dean grunted, grasping Cas’ thighs and pressing his fingers hard into the flexing muscles, wordlessly urging his lover to move faster; Cas obeyed eagerly. “Between those points--I was just teachin’ him every possible--way that I could make him scream--”

_ Sam’s breathing was erratic and frantic, his movements whiplashing between steady and controlled, and chaotic and needy. His body rolled gyrated, nails dragging over Dean’s chest and leaving faint lines, but he didn’t make a sound that might distract Sam from taking his time and enjoying his ride. _

_ “De--” Dean’s gaze rose back to his little brother’s face, one brow arching in question. “What--does a ‘proper good time’ mean? What are you--going to do to me?” _

_ If Dean’s smile had been wild before, it was downright savage, now. “Well, for starters--when you’re ready, I’m puttin’ you on your knees and showin’ you how it feels to be  _ **_rammed_ ** _ into the goddamn bed.” _

_ Sam’s movements stuttered and he nearly slipped sideways off Dean; when he caught himself, Dean could see that his eyes were closer to black than hazel, dilated to the extreme. “Dean--please, can I--” _

_ Dean snarled, twisting to the side and rolling them both so that Sam landed hard on his back. Before the younger man could do more than yelp, Dean pulled out, grabbing his hips and manhandling Sam onto his stomach. He moved fast now, less cautiously, spurred on by the whines and gasps that Sam let out as he went limp, letting Dean direct him. “You sure--” _

_ “Fuck, come on, do it,” Sam moaned back. “You know I’m not some blushing virgin, Dean, I’ve been waiting  _ **_years_ ** _ \--” _

Cas lifted himself high on his knees, letting Dean’s cock slip out of him. Grinning appreciatively, Dean rolled over along with him and then sat back to let Cas wriggle onto his belly; the brunette pushed his own hips up in offering, whining eagerly as Dean grabbed his ass roughly to spread him for his Dom’s viewing pleasure. A strangled whimper-moan followed as Dean spat on his entrance, then on his hand in order to slick his erection in order to slam back into him.

_ “Worth the wait, Sammy, promise,” Dean teased, working Sam up onto his knees. He folded himself over his back, keeping his grip on Sam’s waist with one hand while the other slid up the length of his spine, coming to rest palm-flat between his shoulder blades. “If I do my job right, then you’re gonna be beggin’ for it doggy-style every time.” _

_ “Already begging--fuck,  _ **_please_ ** _ \--!” Sam pressed his hands against the mattress, giving the slightest push back against Dean’s pinning hold. It was not an attempt to get free, and Dean didn’t bother working harder to keep him down. _

_ Lining his cock up, Dean didn’t have to check with Sam again before he slammed his hips forward and buried himself back inside.  _

_ This time Sam did arch up against his restraint, letting out a broken shout of ecstasy as Dean used his full weight to keep Sam in place. Doing so kept his momentum up as well, and he grinned smugly as Sam’s noises became a continuous stream of desperation and hunger.  _

_ His hands scrambled for purchase in the sheets, trying to hold himself still as Dean fucked into him, balls-deep with every stroke. “Shit--De-Dean, I’m not--gonna last, I’m close--” _

_ Dean laughed, low and choked out between panted breaths as he maintained his speed. “And you’re--gonna fuckin’ do it--without touchin’ your cock--right, Sammy?” _

_ “Yes,  _ **_yes_ ** _ , fuck--please--tell me I can--” _

_ Dean smacked his hand down hard on Sam’s ass, making him yelp. The older man’s voice was molten iron. “You need your big brother’s permission to come on my cock, Sammy? That good of a boy, huh?” He grinned as his brother just whimpered, nodding so that his cheek rubbed roughly against the starchy motel room sheets. “Yeah, fuckin’ know you are. Do it, Sammy. Come on my cock, just from me fuckin’ you--” _

“And yet somehow you were hesitant in bringing out the Dominance with me,” Cas groaned, half-laughing as Dean continued snapping his hips forward roughly; he knew that he was hitting Cas’ prostate with every thrust in. “You were  _ born _ a Dom, Master--the first second that you hit on me--I knew. And I--had to have you--”

Dean laughed unsteadily, moving his hand from Cas’ shoulders to his hair, yanking just to savor the choked moan that it dragged from his lover. “Oh, angel, you had me from the first time I saw you in that diner.”

_ Sam made a sound that would have been a scream as he came; but it was too raw, clawing up from deep in his chest, broken and yearning, and rippling with the love that was never spoken between them. Dean  _ **_felt_ ** _ it shudder through Sam’s entire body, and his brother’s beautiful ass clenched down around him, making Dean’s vision go absolutely white as the searing heat around his cock made him fall over the edge into climax after Sam. _

_ “Okay.” Sam’s voice was ragged from his shouts and cries, and Dean grinned as he folded himself back over the brunette’s back, kissing and biting gently at the angled lines of his shoulder blades. “Yeah. I see your point. Gonna--gonna want it on my knees. A lot.” _

_ “Toldja.” Dean huffed out a laugh, and carefully maneuvered them onto their sides, making sure that his cock remained inside of Sam as he drew his brother in, curling around him protectively.  _

_ In those moments, he didn’t give a damn how much taller and bulkier Sam was growing up to be, filling out the promise of size and strength that Dean had seen in his body from early childhood. These were the sweet times, the ones where Sam was once again his to guard, and he felt as if he was once more the giant one. The protector. _

“Master--fuck, I’m, please--”

Dean replicated his memory of biting down on his lover’s back, his teeth dragging over Cas’ shoulders--easier, with him, he wasn’t  _ small _ but he certainly did not match Sam’s proportions--as he smirked. “Well, I  _ know _ you can come just from me tellin’ you to, angel...c’mon, baby, do it for me. Make me fill you up...”

“Yes-- _ sir _ \--fuck!” Dean let out a string of incoherent curses as Cas fell apart for him, coming almost violently, his inner muscles squeezing down so hard that Dean honestly wouldn’t have been able to hold back even if he hadn’t intended to get off at the same time as his pet.

“Jesus,” he grunted, laughing as he actually collapsed onto his side; Cas followed willingly, ensuring that Dean didn’t slip out, and he curled eagerly into a ball, tucking into the curve of Dean’s body without hesitation. “Mm, bet Gabe’s gonna be sulky that he didn’t get to participate in this round.”

Cas chuckled sleepily. “Can’t say I’m sorry. I wanted to hoard this one, just for me. I mean, Sam’s a fucking amazing Dominant, too, but...”

Dean’s smile softened, and he kissed the back of Cas’ neck tenderly. “You and me got something a little different. What’d you call it, on my last birthday?”

“Profound.” Cas sounded amused, and pleased. “Means ‘great or intense,’ usually, so...I thought it described us well.” He hummed, using his toes to get the sheets back within reach and pulling them over their bodies, offering some warmth as the air conditioning cooled them down. “You and Sam are the same, though--that’s why I wanted to hear that story. It’s something that goes beyond explanation.”

“That aptly summarizes most of our lives,” Dean teased fondly, hooking his arm around Cas’ waist. “Hmm, you know what story I think me and Sammy should share with you boys next?” His grin widened as Cas shivered, already anticipating a tantalizing prospective tale. “Though it may be more of a punishment than a treat for you two...”

“Motherfucker, it’s going to involve us not getting to touch, isn’t it,” Cas grumbled, and Dean barked a laugh.

“You know me too well,” he cackled. “Thing is, like you said--tonight’s story was suitable because it’s just you and me, and it was a two-body memory. So...if we were to tell you both about the adventure that was Sam exploring his Dominant side, using me as his subject...you could watch, but it wouldn’t fit the narrative for you to be hands-on.”

Cas drew in a shuddery breath, rocking his hips a little just to enjoy making Dean hiss at the mild stimulation to his softening cock inside of his boy. “I--I think we’d survive it, Master. Fuck...did Sam, did he fuck you?”

“Mm-hmm.” Dean laughed at the hungry groan that the admission elicited. “Far from my first cock, but you know how big he is. It was  _ definitely _ a sacred experience.” 

His eyes went to the motel room window as headlights shone through the gauzy curtains; the Impala was pulling back into its place in front of their room, bringing Sam and Gabe back from casing the next bank. “Once we’ve rested a bit, I’ll let you propose that party.”

Cas made a drowsy sound of affirmation, already drifting off into a nap, and Dean held him close as the others came inside, dimming the lights for them with fond smiles as they went to get some dinner going.


End file.
